Useless Bastard
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: There's so many different ways to kiss. Peggy/Lynn femslash. Apology fic written for NotAllThere21.


**Author's Note: Titled for yours truly. I am a useless bastard who couldn't even finish one damned AU multi-chap. I tried, but it just...My attempts were just...Like the worst. The most worthless brand of shit, couldn't even look at it without it chipping my soul. So, to apologize to NotAllThere21 and make up for the forgone conclusion of what was supposed to be for them, there's this...Which still sucks ._.**

**But it does suck a little less. I was totally fried when it came to coming up with whatever, so I looked up some writing prompts. Though I mutilated the infinitesimal scrap of what pride I have in doing so, I found some kissing prompts which seemed appropriate for an apology fic. So here you go, NotAllThere21~! Sorry I'm a useless bastard, I hope this crap can compensate for the failure of Bought The Mango. If not, feel free to request something else. Or two something elses. Or three something elses. Or four, or five, however many something elses you want. **

**Rating is for pervyness! Beware of pervyness!**

* * *

**1: hot, steamy kiss.**

The scent of wet tile and generic soap clung to the locker room's showers. It wasn't unpleasant in the least, though Peggy knew a better scent awaited her beyond the curtain of the occupied shower. She undressed and pushed her clothes into a vacant locker, ducking past the curtain and earning a gasp of surprise from a sudsy Lynn.

"Peggy! You just scared the heck of out me," Lynn griped, scowling firmly. But it was too hard to take her seriously when bubbles of fresh macintosh apple topped her head and water glistened off her skin.

"Really? I thought you were expecting me," she snickered impishly, joining her girlfriend under the hot spray. The stream rose up and Peggy naturally inhaled, head clearing and hazing at the same time. Her flesh tingled with warmth as the droplets rolled down and her gaze irresistibly lowered with them; to Lynn's chest.

Without further ado, she took her by the shoulders and urged her back against the tile, ravenous mouth crashing against hers. Lynn's fingers raked through Peggy's soaked tresses as she indulged in kind.

**2: cheek kiss**

"Everything sucks," Peggy grumbled as she flopped into the bench in the courtyard, arms splayed and head lolling back.

"You couldn't find a juicy story to put in the school paper?" Lynn inquired.

"No," Peggy moaned, putting her arm over her eyes. She sighed heavily from the base of her lungs. The world was ending.

"Don't be so mopey," Lynn chided lightly. "Our school's so weird you're bound to have something in time to print."

Peggy lowered her arm to glower and scowl morosely. She was frustrated to her wits end and in absolute emotional turmoil, and here Lynn was bubbling like it was nothing.

Lynn smiled an odd smile, reproachful and fond. She then leaned forward and briefly pressed soft, marshmallow-sweet lips to Peggy's cheek. "Is that better?"

"No," Peggy muttered and averted her gaze, freckled face heating. But it was, just a little bit.

**3: nose kiss**

Leave it to Lynn to go and run into a wall. Honestly, the girl was so hopeless sometimes.

"Ouch," the brunette squeaked as she stumbled back, tenderly rubbing at the offended body part.

"Let me see," Peggy instructed in exasperation. She closed the minimal gap between them as Lynn lowered her hands and peered closely. Teardrops glistened in the corners of her pine orbs and her nose was a bright red, but there didn't seem to be any critical damage. Peggy gently kissed the tip.

Lynn trilled a pleased sound and Peggy was confident that it didn't hurt anymore.

**4: forehead kiss**

Peggy couldn't breathe. Her sinuses were crammed full and every intake of air through her mouth stung the inside of her chafed throat.

Peggy couldn't think. Her head was stuffed with glass wool that twisted and expanded behind her tired eyes.

Everything hurt and the world was foggy and a part of her wondered if she was dying. She slumped bonelessly into the bus seat and leaned her head on Lynn's shoulder.

"You're quiet this morning," said Lynn tentatively. "Is something wrong?"

"Not feeling so good," Peggy mumbled.

Lynn gently laid the back of her hand to Peggy's cheek. "You feel hot," she confirmed sympathetically. "You should go home."

"Too late. I'm already on the bus." Peggy sighed and then shifted around, knees hooking over the seat as she laid her head back in Lynn's lap.

Lynn wordlessly leaned in and pushed cool, clement lips to Peggy's forehead. They were as much a balm as anything.

**5: firm kiss**

Lynn had been yakking on and on about nothing for over thirty minutes. Peggy blamed it on the sugar. Her girlfriend had polished off a tub of cotton candy all by herself and then proceeded to wolf down a caramel-filled chocolate egg. Lynn was so childlike, it'd be just like her to suffer from a sugar rush. She sure was buzzing, anyway.

"—then I was like 'what!?' Cause dolphins can't do that, am I right? Especially not the pink Chinese ones. But then Capucine was all—"

Peggy ardently crushed out Lynn's blabber with her lips and shoved her back against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. Lynn squiggled under her grasp in surprise, and Peggy allowed her enough room to open her mouth.

"P-Peggy, I'm—"

Peggy tugged at her tongue with her teeth, shutting Lynn right up again as pleasure curled around her spine.

**6: jawline kiss**

Lynn broke their kiss as she pushed Peggy onto the sheets, lips hot and wet with saliva that wasn't her own. Peggy looked up at her, eyes half-lidded, face flushed and chest fluttering.

Lynn clambered overtop, legs sliding against Peggy's and hands curling around the small of her back. She craned her neck and slowly drew her lips down Peggy's jawline. Peggy hummed blissfully and inclined her face into the gesture.

**7: eyelid kiss **

Peggy woke up to pale sunlight shimmering in through the window and panning across the comforter. She blinked away the bleariness of sleep and focused on the girl who slept beside her, brunette tresses splayed across the pillowcase, amaranth-petal lips parted just so, and bare shoulders peeking up from the blanket.

Peggy rolled onto her elbows and scooted closer. She pressed her lips together and airily skimmed them over Lynn's eyelids.

Lynn stirred and yawned, pine pools opening to fix upon Peggy. A drowsy smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Hi," she greeted.

"Good morning," purred Peggy.

**8: upside-down kiss**

"Bunk beds are so immature," Peggy declared with a huff, dumping her duffle bag on her assigned mattress. It was under Lynn's. "It's ridiculous that we have to sleep in them."

"You didn't have to come camping if you didn't want to, Miss Negative Nancy." Lynn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's complaints and climbed the ladder up to her mattress. She shrugged her backpack off and stretched her sore arms. It'd been a long trek from the bus.

"It's worth it to see the wildlife," Peggy muttered begrudgingly.

"Now that's a better way to look at it!" Lynn clapped her hands together and then crooked her legs over the bar, hanging upside-down. Her hair dropped down as the blood rushed to her face.

"You look like a spider monkey," Peggy snickered.

Lynn playfully stuck her tongue out.

Peggy smirked and licked it.

**9: neck kiss**

Lynn giggled happily as she nuzzled into Peggy's neck, their fingers intertwined.

Peggy gasped softly as Lynn brushed over a sensitive square of flesh. Deviousness glittering in her gaze, Lynn grazed the area again with her lips and nibbled like a fish.

It started a chain of other events and Peggy didn't have a single coherent thought the rest of the night.

**10: forceful kiss**

A field trip to the ocean seemed like a fabulous idea in the beginning. It was a great opportunity to see marine life, breathe in the fresh, salty sea air, and watch the waves.

But then it all went to shit when Lysander went missing, the storm hit, and the search boat carelessly deposited them into the violent ocean's turbulence. Peggy was a good swimmer, thankfully.

But Lynn was not a good swimmer and now Peggy was desperately pumping her motionless chest atop a plank of unsteady debris with blurred eyes and cheeks slick with more tears than saltwater.

"Please breathe," Peggy begged her unresponsive form. "Please breathe, Lynn, please."

With the compressions failing, Peggy shakily opened her girlfriend's mouth and roughly forced her own mouth overtop, exhaling all the air she possessed into lungs that had been still for far too long.

Her efforts proved futile.

* * *

**Yeah, I suppose this takes place in last chapter of I Hate Toaster Strudel Commercials. I like continuity throwbacks and whatnot o_e**


End file.
